With the constant development of the LCD display technology, the requirements for the image display effect of the display panel get higher and higher either for the general consumers or the practitioners in the liquid crystal display industry. The demands for the respective specifications of the liquid crystal display panel also become more and more critical. As well known, the lowest refresh rate of the display panel is 60 Hz, and the period of showing one frame of image is about 16.7 ms. However, the serious lagging images can be easily seen in some particular images. Because of being restricted by the slow response time of the liquid crystals, the image refresh rate cannot be promoted for a long time. With the development of the technology, the response time of the liquid crystals gets faster and faster. The promotion for the refresh rate of the image now is possible. Therefore, for solving the lagging image issue, the refresh rate of the image is doubled, and the technology of inserting a black frame in the original two frames becomes possible. Besides, with the development of the liquid crystal display technology, the 3D display technology comes quickly into the daily life of the people. Nevertheless, 3D display has one biggest issue is that the crosstalk happens to the images for the left, right eyes to influence the display effect of 3D. Thus, the black frame insertion skill is also widely applied in the 3D display technology. For raising the refresh rate of the image for the liquid crystal panel, one black frame is inserted between the images for the left, right eyes to prevent the crosstalk.
At present, the black frame insertion technology is achieved with the outputted digital signals by controlling the time sequence control circuit (T-CON). The black frame insertion with T-CON is that the data of one frame is the data of the normal image, and the data of the other frame is 00000000 (i.e. black frame insertion). For example, a frame of normal image is outputted to be the first frame, and a black frame is outputted to be the second frame, and a frame of normal image is outputted to be the third frame, and a black frame is outputted to be the fourth frame, and so on. The drawbacks of the black frame insertion with T-CON is that as outputting the black frame, the T-CON circuit and the source driving circuit still need to perform the transmission of RGB data to increase the power consumption of the display panel.